An author of content in a web page initially selects the type and size of the font for displayed text. However, the functional differences in the operation of different types of platforms, (operating system and browser) make it difficult to display text in the intended font size across different platforms. In the past, different approaches have been employed to try to maintain consistent font sizes for the display of text in a web page on different platforms. However, these approaches can interfere with the operation of a browser control for adjusting font size and may not work in the same way on different types of platforms.